


A Conversation With Jim's Balls

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a *very* silly commentfic written as a follow-up for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/176836">Sense Memory</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation With Jim's Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [和Jim的蛋蛋的对话 / A Conversation With Jim's Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449029) by [bicyclelala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclelala/pseuds/bicyclelala)



  
**A Conversation With Jim's Balls**   

    
    
     Blair:      "Hey there, Jim'sBalls. How are you today?"
    
    Jim'sBalls:  ""
    
    Blair:      "I only ask because you seem a little tense, bros."
    
    Jim'sBalls:  ""
    
    Blair:       "I mean, okay, maybe it was a little unfair of me to  
    strap you down like this, but you have to admit it's  
    pretty effective.  And you know, in the Amazon, some  
    tribes routinely use ball sack stretchers made out of  
    bone, so you're getting off easy if you think about it..."
    
    Jim'sBalls:  "!"
    
    Blair:       "I know, I know.  I swear wouldn't do that to you guys."  
    [Pets Jim'sBalls, licks the skin between the leather  
    bindings.]
    
    Jim'sBalls:  "..."
    
    Blair:       "Oh, you like that, do you?"
    
    [Jim'sCock  
    interrupts]: "?"
    
    Blair:       "Okay, okay. Don't get jealous."  [Strokes Jim'sCock,  
    gives the head a good sucking swirl while he  
    releases the slipknot.]
    
    Jim'sBalls:  "~~~"
    
    Jim'sCock:   "@@**##@!!!!!!  !!!!!!  !!!  !!  .."
    
    Blair:       "Oh, yeah."
    
    Jim:         "Mmmph!  Mmn-mm!"
    
    Blair:       "Keep your shirt on!" [Unties Jim's gag.]  
    "Jeez, you guys are so fucking demanding."
    
    Jim:         "God. Blair."
    
     
    
    [A little later...]
    
    Jim:         "Hey, how's it going, Blair'sAss?"
    
     
    
    End.
    
     

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> [back to [Sense Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/176836)]


End file.
